Blue Message Butterfly
by TheFirstTime
Summary: “Taichou”  Matsumoto called, “Don't tell me you fell in love with a girl from earth?”  Hitsugaya rolled his eye at the idea, until he found out that he's in love with a soccer player. “I fell in love with a shinigami”  Karin shouted, “Is that even legal?”
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Message Butterfly**

Toushirou Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division, sighed what was here doing here again? He didn't need to come to this soccer field anymore and the high school kids didn't bother to come anymore so everything was fine.

Hitsugaya sat on a roof by the soccer field, where Karin was playing soccer with her friends. For some reason, after the soccer game he has been coming here lately since the soccer game a day ago.

His mind couldn't really focus on anything else, every time he sat on the rail where he used to watch the sunset, his mind would wonder back to Karin Kurosaki.

When Mastumoto, his vice captain, had teased him about him falling in love with a human girl, he didn't take it seriously, but for some reason he just thought more about her.

Hitsugaya looked down at the field, but more precisely on Karin, the girl who couldn't leave his mind since the soccer game. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Oi, Toushirou" Karin called from the soccer field, "Let's play, one on one."

He looked around to see that Karin's friends left without him noticing, he must have be too caught up in his thoughts to realize.

Hitsugaya smirked "I don't think you can beat me with your skills" as he jumped down from the house.

Karin look at him with a grin "Just you wait Toushirou, I'll wipe that smirk off your face when I beat you!"

He smiled to himself at the challenge "Okay then Kurosaki, bring it on."

"Don't worry" she shouted as she kicked the ball, "It'll be over in no time!"

They kicked and steal as the game went on, laughs could be heard as they enjoyed the game and the day soon came to an end and it came to a tie.

Karin with her hands on her knees panted "Wow, look at the time. It sure goes by fast when you're having fun."

Hitsugaya, panting slightly, looked over to Karin "Yeah, it does." They then stood up and began to walk on the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school then" Karin said as she smiled at him as she began to walk towards her house.

"Wait" he called out as Karin's head turned towards him, "I'll walk you home, it's pretty late." As he went beside Karin's right side and begun walking towards her house.

Karin eyes blinked a couple of times and then smiled sweetly to him, "Thanks."

Hitsugaya's heart thumped as he glanced at the smile she gave him _"What the heck is wrong with me"_ he thought to himself as he blushed a little and turned his head away from Karin's view.

"It nothing really" he murmured quietly, but she heard it as her heart thumped slightly.

While walking, Karin decided to break the silence and started to talk to him as they laughed as they told each other about funny experiences, well mostly Karin but Hitsugaya chuckled silently.

"Ouch" Karin whispered all of a sudden as she crouched down on one knee.

Hitsugaya quickly stopped as he glanced towards her "What's wrong."

Karin laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head "It's nothing, I'm fine" she said as she tried to stand up, but fell as Hitsugaya swiftly caught her.

"Are you okay" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"Hehehe" she said as she gazed at him, "I guess I still haven't fully healed."

His eyes widen as he looked down to her ankle and whispered "Your ankle."

Karin smiled "Don't worry, I can still walk by myself" as she tried to show him but was stopped by his hand.

"You can't walk" Hitsugaya said.

"I'm fine" as she tried to walk though yet again fell into Hitsugaya arms.

"Stop being stubborn" he said as he crouched down showing his back to her, "Get on, I'll carry you home."

Karin sighed giving up and went on Hitsugaya's back and blushed as they started to move "T-thank you."

"Y-yeah" he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck "It's no big deal" as he blushed.

Though as cute as it was, after a couple of minutes of walking it soon came to an end as they arrived at the Kurosaki house.

"Okay here we are" Karin said as she was still on his back, "Um Toushirou, you can put me down now."

"I'll put you down in the house, so it's less painful" Hitsugaya said as he opened the door to her house and stepped inside.

"Oh my beautiful daughter Karin where have you been" her father Isshin shouted as he ran up to her.

"Karin, welcome home" her sister Yuzu said as she stepped next to her father as they both stared at Toushirou who was carrying her on his back.

"Oh Karin, your growing up so fast" Isshin shouted as he cried fake tears down his face, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend."

"I'm not her-" Toushirou tried to say but was cut off by Karin's twin or little sister.

"Well are you going to introduce us Karin to your boyfriend" her sister Yuzu asked.

Karin rolled her eyes as she said "He's not-" yet was cut off by her dad.

"Oh I'm so happy" Isshin yelled as he shook one of Hitsugaya's hands, "So when's the wedding."

"Err" Hitsugaya said as he looked at her weird father.

But was punched in the face by Karin, as her father flew across the room "That's enough out of you" she said.

"Oh how cruel my daughter has become" he cried.

"Um Karin, so why is your boyfriend carrying you" asked Yuzu as she stared oddly at the scene.

"He's not my" but stopped as she gave up, "boyfriend."

As having seen enough chaos, Hitsugaya placed Karin down on her couch "Her ankle still hurts from the soccer game a few days ago, so I decided to carry her back."

"Oh what a gentlemen" Isshin said as he appeared before Hitsugaya, "What's you name young man?"

Karin sighed "This is my _friend_ Toushirou Hitsugaya" hoping it would get through to her dad.

"I see, I see" he said as he nodded and still didn't get it, "Well come back anytime you want." As he and Yuzu left the room quickly for some odd reason.

"Sorry about that Toushirou," Karin said, "but my father's kind of weird."

"Yeah, weird" Hitsugaya said slowly, "Well I better get going" as he headed towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later Toushirou" she said as he waved a hand up, still looking forward.

"Later" he said and was gone as the door shut.

Later that night, Hitsugaya arrived at Urahara's shop where everyone was meeting at as he slid the door open and was greeted by a bunch of voices.

"Taichou" Mastumoto said as he sat down around the table, "Where have you been."

"No where really" he said.

"Were you watching Karin-chan again?" she asked slyly as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked intensely at him.

"It's nothing Mastumoto" he replied a little irritated.

"Oh who's this Karin you're talking about Mastumoto?" Ikkaku asked curiously.

"It's no one important" he replied trying to change the subject.

"How can you say that Taichou" she said and turned her attention to the others, "She's the girl Tachio fell in love with."

Their jaws dropped as they thought of Hitsugaya- taichou falling in love with a human girl "No way" they all shouted.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched as he yelled out "Mastumoto, that's not it."

"Oh, she's your girlfriend then." Yumichika assumed as Urahara came and sat down with everyone.

"So what do I hear about Hitsugaya-taichou falling in love" he asked as he waved his fan.

"Nothing and she's not my girlfriend" Hitsugaya said furiously.

"You don't need to deny it Taichou." Mastumoto stated, "We all know you've been going out a lot and you probably went to see Karin, so you don't have to hide it from us."

Hitsugaya sighed as he gave up and placed a hand on his head "Forget it" he murmured.

"Oh" Urahara grinned behind his fan, "I see you two are going places in the future."

"Ha-Ha" Rangiku Mastumoto said as she smiled, "I knew it was true!"

"Well, enough of this chit chat" Hitsugaya said, "I think there was a reason everyone was gather here."

"Wait a minute" Urahara said suddenly, "We're missing some people."

Silence as they looked around.

"Or did everyone go training like Ichigo" he asked idiotically as he opened his fan again, "Oh well."

As they soon carried on, on what they were doing. Back at Karin's house, she sat in her room with a soccer ball in between her hands.

"_What the heck is wrong with me?"_ she thought irately as she tossed the ball in her hands, sitting on her bed.

"He's a shinigami and he has to leave someday" she mumbled to herself, "It would be better if I didn't get too involve with him or it will be harder for me when he leaves."

"Gawh!" she yelled as she fell on her bed, "Why did I have to fall in love with a shinigami! Is that even legal to do?"

"Just forget about it Karin" she said to herself, "A shinigami can't or wouldn't fall in love with you, especially a captain."

"Besides he has his childhood friend that he loves" as she fell asleep preparing to go to school the next day.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ne" Karin said as she sat down next to Hitsugaya on the hill he always go to, to see the sunset.**_

"_**What" Hitsugaya answered as he looked at his phone.**_

"_**You said you came here to watch the sunset because it brings back memories" Karin stated as she looked up to the sky, "Are they good memories?"**_

"_**Who knows" he said as he closed his phone, "A lot of stuff has happened."**_

_**Karin looked at Toushirou at the corner of her eye "I see."**_

"_**Mind if I ask what or who it is about?" she asked as she waited to hear if he would answer.**_

_**They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Toushirou took some time to answer. Karin sighed as she thought that it was too personal for him to tell her.**_

"_**My childhood friend" he finally said as he gazed up at the sunset.**_

"_**Childhood friend huh" she repeated quietly as she decided that was enough for her for an answer. **_

"_**He'll tell me if he wants to" she thought as they both gazed at the beautiful sunset.**_

_**End of flashback**_

The Next Day

Karin and Yuzu entered the middle school _(I don't care they are little older, It's my story) _and went off to their different classes.

During Karin's last class for the day, the teacher gave them study hall time so she didn't have anything to do as some of her friends came up to her and started talking.

But she stopped talking, when she heard one of her classmates shout "Oh my god, who's that cute guy outside by the gates?"

"What's going on" Karin asked as she asked one of her friends as they shrugged.

When everyone heard that they quickly went to the windows to see who it was as someone said "I wonder who he's waiting for."

Then the bell rung as everyone hurried outside, well mostly the girls.

"Yo Kurosaki, you walking home with your sister today" asked one of her friends.

"No, Yuzu went with a couple of her friends" Karin replied as they stepped outside to see a bunch of girls surrounding someone.

"Hey Karin, it's the guy everyone was talking about before we left" one said as they walked closer.

Karin's eyes widen as she saw Toushirou Hitsugaya leaning on the school gates with a cell phone in his hand and a bunch of girls surrounding him.

"Toushirou" Karin said out loud as everyone turned their head towards her, "What're you doing here?"

Hitsugaya looked up when he heard his name to see that Karin was done with school "I'm here to pick you up" he said as he closed his phone as all the girls squealed dreamily.

Hitsugaya walked up to Karin as he stood in front of her "To make sure your better, with your ankle and all."

"Oh right" Karin said, "Well then let's go and eat! I'm hungry."

Hitsugaya sighed a little "Sure, why not" as they walked next to each other passing by all the girls.

"Karin's so lucky" someone whispered.

"I never knew she had a boyfriend, and a cute one too." Another whispered.

"He's so cute" all the girls thought and sighed as Karin and Hitsugaya were long gone from their sight.

* * *

_**I hope you all like it so far! I will try to update as soon as I can. Also I will put up a preview of one of the future chapters in the story. I couldn't help but put it up, so if you don't want to read it yet that's fine.**_

* * *

_**A preview of one of the chapters of **__**Blue Message Butterfly**_

"So I guess you have to leave now" Karin said sadly as her eyes dropped and looked off to the side.

Hitsugaya blue/green eyes looked at her as he said softly "Yeah."

Cricket, cricket, cricket filled both of their ears.

"Does this mean we can't hangout anymore?" Karin asked as she looked back up to him.

"No" he started, "I'll still hangout with you just not as much as we do now."

"Oh" Karin said dully but inside she was glad they at least still get to hangout together and talk from time to time.

Hitsugaya icy blue/green eyes soften as he gazed at her "I'm not supposed to do this, but..." he started as he summon up something from his powers, "take this." Hitsugaya said as he handed her a blue and white butterfly.

"What's it for?" she asked confusedly as the butterfly landed on her hand.

"It's a message butterfly" he stated, "We can send messages and gifts to each other, even if I'm in Soul Society."

Karin couldn't be happier as she hugged him and whispered in his ear "It's awesome, thank you so much." Hitsugaya hugged back holding onto her tightly "Don't worry; I come to earth a lot. I'll be able to see you often."

Karin stepped back from him and put her hands on her hips "Well you better be or I'll kick your butt if you don't visit me."

He nodded as Hitsugaya then glanced to his side as he stated softly "And if you're ever in an emergency…"

He paused as Karin gazed at him "Just call my name" as he stared deeply into her eyes, "I'll come running."

Karin could have sworn she had a red blush all over her face, but shook it off and coughed and responded "Yeah."

He smiled gently as he started to open up the gates to Soul Society "I'll see you soon Karin" he said coolly.

Karin beamed as she waved "Right back at you too, Toushirou!" As the bright light was the last thing she saw as the doors closed to Soul Society.

"Be careful Toushirou."

"Karin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Message Butterfly**

After few minutes of walking, Hitsugaya and Karin finally arrived close to a fast food restaurant. As they were walking Karin spotted a photo booth and decided that it would be fun to take some pictures to remember how fun it was on earth before he went back to Soul Society.

"Wait a second Toushirou" Karin called out as she stopped by the photo booth.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, "I thought you wanted to eat something."

"Well I did, no I mean I do" Karin said confusingly but than gave up, "Just come here." Karin said as she dropped some money outside of the booth and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and pulled him in the photo booth.

"What the heck are we doing here" Hitsugaya asked as he sat on a bench in weird looking booth.

"It's a pho-" Karin tried to say but was cut off from a flash from the camera.

_**Flash**_

"What the hell! Karin get back" Hitsugaya shouted hastily as he looked around.

"Toushirou what are-" Karin shouted at him but was stopped from another flash from the camera.

_**Flash**_

"Shit" Hitsugaya shouted as he stood in front of Karin and took out his sword.

"Toushirou stop it" Karin yelled as Hitsugaya was about to slash the booth up from his sword.

_**Flash**_

As Hitsugaya and Karin shouted very loudly, a crowd was started to form as they stopped and look at the booth which was covered by a veil or curtain.

Karin than angrily poured some of her spiritual energy in her hand as she smack Hitsugaya on the head making him fall down with her on top of him.

_**Flash**_

"Ow" Hitsugaya whispered as he opened his eyes to see Karin on top of him, "Why'd you do that for?"

Karin glared at him "Why'd I do that? Well if you weren't about to attack the photo booth I wouldn't have to hit you."

Hitsugaya blinked a couple of times and repeated confusingly "P-photo booth?"

Karin rolled her eyes "Yeah, photo booth. Don't you remember ever going to one?"

"Hmm" Hitsugaya thought, "I don't think so."

Karin sighed as she stood up "Well let's go" as she held her hand out, "I'm still hungry."

Hitsugaya stood up as he murmured "Man, bossy women."

"Did you say something Toushirou?" Karin asked.

"Ah, no" Hitsugaya said slightly scared at her temper as they both stepped out of the booth to see people staring at them strangely.

"Hehehe" Karin laughed as she put a hand on the back of her head. She stopped when she noticed the pictures were printed as she picked it up from the side of the booth.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and asked "Are those the pictures from the booth thing?"

"Yeah" Karin said, "but you had started freaking out when it flashed and all our pictures look funny" as she showed them to him.

"I wasn't freaking out" Hitsugaya argued, "but we do look funny in those pictures."

Karin laughed "I know, maybe I should put one in a frame or something. Here" Karin said as she handed half of the pictures to him, "we each take half of the pictures that were printed."

"Ok" he said as he looked at the pictures and then stuffed them in his pocket, "Let's go eat before you start doing something else strange."

"Hey" Karin yelled at him as they began walking, "I'm not doing anything strange Mr. Elementary student."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched as she said that and shouted "I told you I'm not an elementary student"

Karin laughed as she said "Yeah, yeah let's go Shorty."

"What're you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked, "I'm taller than you."

"Yeah, but only a little bit" Karin said, "Besides I'm still growing."

"Whatever." Hitsugaya said as he walked down the road with Karin as she started talking to him about stuff.

Few hours past as Hitsugaya and Karin ate at a fast food restaurant and decided to have some fun around the town. They went to all these fun places as they smiled and laughed together at the movies, arcade, ice cream shop, and last but not least they arrived at the amusement park.

"Cool" Karin said as she stepped in the amusement park with Toushirou next to her, "We got in for free, I wonder why?"

Hitsugaya looked at Karin as she looked amazingly at the place like she never been there since forever. But when he walked in the park, he was wondering why they didn't have to pay they park fee when he noticed that everyone around them was in couples.

Hitsugaya looked off to his left to see a couple's day sign when he entered, but probably realized that Karin didn't notice as they walked in. He slightly blushed when the ticket lady looked at him and then Karin as she winked at them, probably thinking they were a couple.

"Toushirou" Karin called out as she waved her hand in front of Hitsugaya's face, "Hello, anyone there."

Hitsugaya quickly snapped out of it and responded "Yeah, so where do you want to do first" He asked as he looked around the giant park with rides, entertainment, food, games, and more.

"Hmm" Karin thought for a moment, "Ah, I heard a new ride was opened here. Let's go there." She said as she grabbed his hand and ran quickly to the new ride.

"H-hey" Hitsugaya shouted as he was caught of guard as she grabbed his hand, "We don' have to run, we'll be here all day."

Karin laughed "Well then, we just have to on every ride and see everything in the park then!" She shouted excitedly as they finally reached a place called Funny Mirrors.

"I think this is it." Karin said as they both stood in front of it.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as he eyed they place "This doesn't look like a ride to me."

"Maybe I got the wrong place" Karin said, "Oh well, might as well go in."

Hitsugaya sighed as he followed Karin in the funny mirrors and said "I guess I have no choice."

They both walked in as they saw tons of mirrors everyone and as they walked by they saw their body turn different shapes as Karin laughed. She especially laughed really loud when they past by a mirror where they had become really short and Hitsugaya got mad.

As Karin and Hitsugaya approached a mirror that says had something above it that said _"What lies ahead."_

"Hmm" Karin said as she looked at the words, "I wonder what that means."

"Possibly a joke of something" he said as they both turned too looked in the mirror.

Karin eyes change as they stared at the mirror.

"_What you want is out of reach."_

"_**You want to stay with me, don't you?"**_

With Hitsugaya as he looked in his eyes changed as well as he got lost staring into the mirror.

"_A human is out of reach to a shinigami."_

"_**I want to be with you, no matter what."**_

After a few minutes, they both got back to themselves as they snapped back awake.

"What just happened?" Karin and Hitsugaya both whispered. They then looked back up to each other "Did you say something?"

"No, never mind." They both said decided not to tell each other what happened as they walked out.

Trying to forget what they heard or thought they heard Karin and Hitsugaya sat down on a bench nearby a small waterfall with flowers around it. As they sat down, Karin suddenly thinking of something on her mind said out loud.

"Hey I just notice something." Karin said as she titled her head.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked as he glanced at Karin.

"Well when people fart they can never keep a straight face and always smile or laugh." Karin said as Hitsugaya stared at her weirdly.

"Why are you talking about fart?" Hitsugaya asked bewildered "That's not really a topic you should be discussing."

"You know what" Karin asked.

"I'm afraid to ask" Hitsugaya murmured.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway," she stated, "for the sake of something weird to talk about."

"Whatever" he sighed.

"Ichi-nii never farts when people are around," Karin said trying not to laugh, "But when he sleeps I hear him fart a little."

They burst out laughing as they both held onto their sides as it was very breath taking. "What the hell is your problem" Hitsugaya asked as he stuffed in a chuckle, "Don't tell me stupid things like that."

"Well I just wanted to see your reaction." Karin said as she laughed; "Besides we both looked like we needed a little laughter." As Karin turned to Hitsugaya and smiled sweetly as Hitsugaya's face had a light pink on his face which Karin didn't notice as she closed her eyes. "Did it help?"

"Yeah" Hitsugaya said as he looked into Karin's eyes, "It helped" as he slightly smiled/smirked.

_**Silence**_

"Oh yeah, you go Taichou!" Matsumoto hooted at them from a bush where Ikkaku, Yumichika, Urahara, and that other guy with the mustache were hiding behind. _(I forgot his name.)_

They quickly looked away from each other as Karin and Hitsugaya glared at them, for eavesdropping.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything" Urahara said as he grinned and winked at Hitsugaya who glared harder at him.

"Go Taichou" Yumichika said as Ikkaku nodded in the background.

"You could've gone for it Taichou" Matsumoto said as she beamed as him, "You both looked so cute, staring at each other's eyes." Matsumoto happily sighed "Young love."

Hitsugaya and Karin both lit up red as they both shouted "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Urahara and Matsumoto all said at the same time sarcastically **"Right."**

Later that day, when everyone left and it was just Hitsugaya and Karin the long day at the amusement park with everyone was over and they were walking back home together. They stopped by a park where it splits the roads to Orihime's and Karin's house.

"Thanks for a great day Toushirou" Karin said as she smiled, "It was fun!"

"Yeah, it was fun" Hitsugaya said as he was about to walk off to Orihime's house, "Are you going to be okay, walking home alone?"

Karin waved her hands in front of her "I'm fine, don't worry about me" as she began walking towards her house, "See yea later!"

"Bye" he said as they both walked home, going their separate ways.

Karin was walking back to her house when she passed by a flat field with grass and saw the high school guys they played few weeks ago. Karin quietly tried to turn around when they spotted her.

"Where do you think your going?" one of the high school guy asked as they all stared down at Karin.

"Damn" Karin whispered as she turned around and laughed nervously, "Hey guys."

"Hello there" the one we shall call Henji said, "Don't think we forgot about what you and your team did now, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked as she realizing that she should toughing up, "We didn't do anything to you guys expect beat you in a game."

Then it started to rain as the high school kids glared at Karin and as she glared at all of them. "You know what you did pipsqueak, you cost us our soccer game" Henji said harshly.

"What're talking about" Karin asked as she stood in the rain.

"What're talking about how we didn't get to practice for the big game, when you little babies took our field from us. The real people who really need to use it." Henji said egoistically.

Karin gritted her teeth as she just heard some stupid guy make fun of her and her team "Well captain idiots who loss to 6th grade students" Karin stated as it made Henji and his team really mad, "If you didn't lose to a _bunch a babies_, maybe you realized that you guys actually really suck dookie" Karin said as she crossed her arms which as her face says _now what, what a piece of this_.

"Oh, you think you can talk trash about my team and get away with it pipsqueak" Henji said.

Karin huffed as she tried walking away "You know what, I don't need to deal with this." But was grabbed by the arm and thrown on the grass.

"Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you pipsqueak." Henji shouted as he smirked evilly. _"Bawahahahah"_ they probably all thought at their stupid highs school guy's mind.

"Toushirou" Karin whispered covering herself with her arms blocking the kicking from the older boys.

Hitsugaya stopped quickly as he suddenly felt a bad vibe go off and snapped his head around "Karin!"

* * *

**PREVIEW!!! This is a preview of maybe one of the chapters. **I'm thinking about adding this in one of the chapters. I'm not sure if I should or not. I just thought it would be cute to put in, _maybe_.

_**Maybe a preview of one of the chapters of **__**Blue Message Butterfly**_

The silence was shattered by the ringing of a monotonous chime. The clock struck midnight as all the birds scattered in the sky.

"I need to go," he said quietly.

Karin nodded, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. "I know."

"I won't die," he said softly.

She looked away. "Okay."

Hitsugaya hesitated. "I care."

Karin nodded, staring at him with watery eyes "Alright."

"I love you."

She paused and then softly, "I love you too, Toushirou."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Message Butterfly**

_-Recap-_

"_Oh, you think you can talk trash about my team and get away with it pipsqueak" Henji said._

_Karin huffed as she tried walking away "You know what, I don't need to deal with this." But was grabbed by the arm and thrown on the grass._

"_Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you pipsqueak." Henji shouted as he smirked evilly. "Bawahahahah" they probably all thought at their stupid highs school guy's mind._

"_Toushirou" Karin whispered covering herself with her arms blocking the kicking from the older boys._

_Hitsugaya stopped quickly as he suddenly felt a bad vibe go off and snapped his head around "Karin!"_

_-End of Recap-_

And in a few flash steps, Hitsugaya arrived at the scene where Karin was on the ground as the high school guys he defeated with Karin were hurting her. Hitsugaya's eyes widen at the sight and it suddenly became cold and quickly sharpens as he ran at Henji and his team.

"**BASTARDS**" Hitsugaya yelled as he punched everyone to the ground as they fainted of the sight of Toushirou eyes and strength. Let's just say that Henji and his crew will be in the hospital for a very long time and will never come never him or Karin ever again.

Hitsugaya breathed heavily as he turned to the sight of Karin, on the ground, in pain, covered in bruises. Hitsugaya speedily lifted Karin up and in his arms as he stared into her eyes "Karin" he said uneasily as Karin tried to open her eyes.

"T-Toushirou" Karin murmured softly, "You came."

"Sorry I didn't come fast enough" Hitsugaya breathed heavily through his words, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's not your fault" Karin said weakly, "It was those stupid guys." Hitsugaya then lifted Karin in his arms bridal style. Karin probably would have blush if she wasn't in pain and it was obviously not the time.

"We have to go back to your house," Hitsugaya began as he held on Karin tightly as he ran in flash steps, "so you can get treated for your wounds."

Karin whispered faintly "No, I don't want to go home."

Hitsugaya stopped as he looked at her "But there's no else to go."

"I c-can't l-let my father know" Karin coughed, "Or my f-father will never t-trust me by m-myself again."

Hitsugaya stared down at her for a few seconds as he said "I got it, I'll take you to

Inoue's house then."

"Thank you" she smiled weakly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Hitsugaya ran towards Orihime's house. As he ran to Orihime's house, Hitsugaya's face remained calm but inside he was very worry.

Few minutes later, they arrived at Orihime's house as Orihime quickly laid Karin down on her bed as she healed her with Soten Kishun (Sacred Dual Return Shield). While Hitsugaya waited on the roof remembering the image of Hinamori's sleeping figure on a bed as Karin now appeared on the bed.

Hitsugaya's eyes lowered as he remembered the talk with Hinamori when she woke up.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Hitsugaya-kun" Hinamori said softly as she stared into the screen to Hitsugaya.**_

"_**I see you've woken up Hinamori" Hitsugaya said as he looked at her as she nodded, "Are you well enough to be up and walking around?"**_

"_**I'm all better" she said quietly as she held her hands in front of her.**_

"_**Good" he said relieved.**_

"_**I'm sorry" Hinamori began, "I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun, I doubted you and I attacked you." She looked down at her feet as she continued "I don't know what was wrong with me. Really I'm-" but was cut off.**_

"_**You dumbass" Hitsugaya stated, "I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care you shouldn't either." He said as he saw Hinamori's surprised face as he eyes widen, "Hurry up and go back to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes."**_

"_**Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun" Hinamori replied as she wiped of tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Besides, you still look like a kid" he insulted, "If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep. Take a look at Matsumoto. You have to sleep ten years straight to catch up to her."**_

"_**Sh-shut up!" she stuttered, "Rangiku-san is an exception!" She argued and then huffed, "Besides, you're not exactly in a position to lecture people about growing, Hitsugaya-kun."**_

"_**Hinamori" Hitsugaya shouted, "I'm tired of repeating myself." as Hinamori's head snapped up, "I'm not Hitsugaya-kun, I'm Captain Hitsugaya."**_

"_**You're right" she smiled, "Hey, is it okay if I ask you something, Hitsugaya-kun?"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**You're going to fight against Captain Aizen, aren't you?" she began as Hitsugaya's eyes widen, "Are you going to kill... Captain Aizen?" Hitsugaya clenched his hand as he narrowed his eyes.**_

"_**Please... Please save Captain Aizen!" She begged, "I know what Captain Aizen is doing is really bad. But, I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it! That's it! Captain Ichimaru or someone else must be forcing Captain Aizen to..."**_

_**But she was silence as she was knocked out as Captain Yamamoto put her to sleep.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

Hitsugaya shook the idea out of his head as he heard Inoue call him in as she was done healing Karin and she's resting.

"You can see her now" Orihime said, "But she resting, so try not to disturb her." As she walked into the living room and Hitsugaya entered the room quietly.

Hitsugaya stepped into the room as he closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall as he stared at Karin's sleeping face. His eyes lowered at the _de ja vu_ of the scene that was the same as when Hinamori was in the hospital.

"_Won't you talk to her? Or does the current you have nothing to say to her" a familiar voice whispered around the room._

With Matsumoto and Orihime, they sat around a table drinking tea as they let Hitsugaya have his moment with Karin.

"Do you think he's okay?" Orihime asked as she held her tea cup in her hands.

"I think Hitsugaya-taichou is strong" Matsumoto began as she looked towards the direction of the room, "but he can be fragile too, even if men are too stubborn to admit their feelings."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, hearing the clock ticking away.

"Hitsugaya-san's eyes looked every distant when he walked past me and into the room" Inoue said, "Is he always that distant looking when someone he cares about gets hurt?"

"I think" Matsumoto said, "that he's worried that the same thing that happened to Hinamori will happen to Karin."

"Hinamori" Orihime repeated, "Who's that?"

"It was Taichou's childhood friend" she said.

"I see" Inoue replied quietly, "What happened to her?"

"Well she got injured by Aizen who betrayed Soul Society and she was in a coma" Matsumoto said, "She's awake now, still hung on Aizen a bit and I think she likes Taichou now after all the stuff that went down."

"Really" she asked, "How's he been since she woke up?"

"I don't know really" Matsumoto said, "He's a person who knows how to hide his emotions at times."

Back with Hitsugaya, he took a seat next to Karin's bed as he thought about the voice. _"Won't you talk to her? Or does the current you have nothing to say to her."_

"Just like before" Hitsugaya whispered, remembering the words of Captain Unohana.

"Um" Hitsugaya said unsurely, "I hope you get better Kurosaki." He paused as he took a breath, "I don't want you to sleep forever you know, you still haven't kick my butt in soccer like you said" he said jokingly.

Unknown to him, Matsumoto and Orihime were next to the door listening in on him. "Oh my gawd" Matsumoto whispered excitedly, "I think Taichou's trying to confess his feelings."

"Shh" Orihime said quietly, "I can't hear him."

"Ohh" Matsumoto grinned "You sneaky spy, you said we shouldn't spy on them."

Orihime smiled sheepishly "What can I say, I love romance."

Back to Hitsugaya, "Well, I've been rambling on like a complete idiot like you, but that's not what I really want to say." He said as he looked off to the side "I… I l-" but was cut off when he heard a faint voice.

"Who you calling an idiot, Shorty" Karin said quietly as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled softy as Hitsugaya's head snapped up.

"Karin" he said as he looked at her disbelieving and then smile a little bit, "Thank goodness you're awake."

Karin raised an eyebrow "Are you feeling okay?" as she chuckled, "Didn't think you care so much about me?"

Hitsugaya stared at her "I feel fine and is it so wrong to worry about someone they care about?" he asked upsettingly, "Wondering if that person will ever wake up? Wonder if they would see tomorrow next to you?"

"W-what" Karin asked confusedly.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily at what he just said out loud, "Nothing, just forget about it." He said as he jumped out the window by her bed.

Karin placed a hand on her head, "What just happened?"

"What happened was you dense girl" a voice said as the door opened and in came Matsumoto and Orihime.

"Rangiku, Orihime" she said as they came up next to her, "What do you mean?"

"Forget it" Matsumoto said, "You'll have to figure out yourself or he has to tell you."

"Huh" Karin mumbled.

"Ah enough about that" Orihime nervously, "We're glad your awake. Especially Hitsugaya-san even if he didn't show it, he was extremely worried about you."

"Really" Karin stated, "I guess I probably hurt his feelings about thinking he didn't care about me huh."

Matsumoto and Orihime nodded rapidly, "Maybe you should go talk to him" Matsumoto suggested, winking towards Orihime.

"O-oh yeah" Orihime said also, "You should talk to him."

"Okay, where do I find him?" Karin asked as she remembered Hitsugaya jumping out of the window.

"Just let your heart, lead you to him" Matsumoto said slyly.

"My what" Karin asked as she was pushed out the door by Matsumoto and Orihime.

"Have fun" they called out and slammed the door.

Karin jumped at the sudden noise, "Okay then, where is Toushirou?" as she walked off, trying to find Hitsugaya who disappeared.

Couple of minutes past, as Karin just let her feet take her to Toushirou. And where else would her body take her than the hill top where they first met. And there he was, sitting on the rail looking out to the moon which was a change of scenery when they always watch the sunset.

Karin took a deep breath as she gently walked up next to Toushirou and sat down on the railing. They sat in silence; although Hitsugaya took a notice to her next to him he didn't say anything.

"Thank you" Karin said kindly as she looked out to the moon.

"It nothing" Hitsugaya mumbled but she heard.

"It's just that I was surprise to see you worry" Karin laughed sorrowfully, "over me no less." Hitsugaya's eyes soften at the confession. "I hate to see my family and friends miserable" she said as she gazed into his eyes, "So sorry and thanks for worrying."

Hitsugaya looked at Karin as she looked towards the ground; avoiding his eyes as he suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Karin, you-" he paused as he leaned closer to her, "Sure are something" he smirked/smiled who knows at Karin.

Karin whole face lit up with red as she just heard what he said. She slowly lifted her head up to Toushirou as they both leaned in gradually… Come on, kiss the girl Toushirou.

Lean,

Lean closer,

Almost there,

Lips so close…

_**BOOM!!!**_

Hitsugaya swiftly pounced on Karin as they rolled down the hill. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

_**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter and will continue to support me with this story!**_

_**If you would like to see a funny or romantic moment for Karin and Hitsugaya to have, feel free to review or pm me. I might put it in.**_

_**Thanks, TheFirstTime**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Message Butterfly**

"What the hell" shouted Hitsugaya as he lay on top of Karin as they rolled down the hill of the rail they were sitting on.

"Why the dookie did you jumped on me, Toushirou" Karin yelled, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Well so_rry _woman, if I was trying to save your life" Hitsugaya argued, "But anyways, I just felt a huge source of spirit energy. Then it disappeared all of a sudden and left a huge explosion."

"Do you think it was a hollow" asked Karin as she then noticed Hitsugaya was still on her, "And while you're at it, can you get off of me."

A faint blush appeared on Hitsugaya as he stared down at her as he quickly climbed off her, "It's not like I did it on purpose." _**(Or so he thought)**_

Karin blushed a little as she dusted herself off and replied "Y-yeah, just forget about it."

"Right" Hitsugaya agreed, "Anyways hollows don't have enough power to be able to do that."

"Could it be an Arracnar, Bount, or Vizard" asked Karin as Hitsugaya stared at her strangely.

"How do you know about them" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously, it's not everyday a human with some spiritual powers knows about confidential things.

"I'm not stupid; I should know what's going on in my town" Karin said, "Besides I know a guy."

"A guy" Hitsugaya asked but then turned his attention to the explosion which he quickly ran up the hill with Karin behind as he transformed into a shinigami.

"Impressive" Hitsugaya said quietly as he looked at Karin's running speed

"That's not all I can do" Karin said, hearing the compliment as she ran behind him. As they finally reached the top of the hill the stared in astonishment as a huge cluck of the ground a little away

"W-o-w" Karin said as her eyes widen at the sight, "What just happened here?"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrow "This is not something a hollow would do." He paused, "Or an Arracnar, Bount, or Vizard."

"Then what did" asked Karin as she looked down the giant crater and whistled.

"I don't know" Hitsugaya said as he looked at the surrounding area, "But whatever it is, I know it's going to bring trouble."

"Hmm" Karin hummed as she then stuck her head close to the ground of the crater and shouted, "Oh my gosh, I can see America!"

"Stop messing around Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said as he walked closer to Karin, "and be careful, you might fall into _America_."

"Hey, I was just playing" Karin said as she stood up, "Though I wonder, what's that device down there."

"What device" asked Hitsugaya as he looked over Karin and into the crater to find nothing there.

"That one" Karin said as she pointed to the middle, "It's in the middle you can't miss it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but there's nothing in there" Hitsugaya said as he flipped out his spiritual phone and took a picture of the crater, "See" as he shows her the camera.

"W-what" Karin said disbelieving as she stared at the phone with nothing in the hole but then turned her head to the crater to see a red looking device there, "That's not possible, I can see it right now!"

"I don't know if you're still messing with me Karin, but I have to find out what made this crater and report back to Soul Society" Hitsugaya said as he was about to walk away but was stopped by Karin.

"No, I'm not lying! It's really there!" Karin shouted as she stared into his eyes, "Believe me, there's something there you can't see."

Hitsugaya's eyes soften as he looked directly into Karin's eyes to find no source of silliness and a whole bunch of seriousness, "Okay… I believe you. But why can you only see it?"

"I'm not sure" Karin said as she stepped away from the crater, "But it's freaking me out for some reason."

"I got it" Hitsugaya said, "I'll put a barrier around it so no one can notice it or enter it. I'll talk to Urahara and the others later tonight about it so don't worry about." As he turned to face Karin who was shaking a little bit, "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Thanks" Karin said a little teary at what he said and being a little bit scared which she usually isn't. "I'm sorry for the little waterworks" Karin falsely laughed as she wiped away the unshed tears, "But something about that thing is giving me the chills."

Hitsugaya stood stone still as he saw the fear flash in Karin eyes and the unshed tears in her eyes as he unconsciously hug her, "Don't worry… I promise I won't let anything hurt you… I mean it and I don't make promises I can't keep" Hitsugaya said softly, which was very out of character of him but something just took over him when he said that.

Karin eyes soften as they slowly began to close while being hugged by Toushirou, "Warm" she whispered kind of delusional, "Hirou-kun" as she fainted in Hitsugaya's arms.

"Ari-chan" as something took over Hitsugaya as one eye turned green and the other blue as they disappeared in a flash.

The next morning, Hitsugaya finally woke up with burly images in his eyes as the sun light hits his face, "Ugh, what happened?"

He sat up in what seems like a bed to find out that his right hand is being held with Karin's hand as he looked over to Karin's sleeping face, "W-what" as his face lit up, "Where are we?"

"_Hirou-kun"_

Hitsugaya's head quickly snapped at the voice as he still noticed Karin was fast asleep, "Who's there?"

"_Why Hirou"_ the mysterious voice said, _"Why'd you leave me?"_

Hitsugaya lets go of Karin's hand as he stood on the floor "Hirou-kun? Whoever you are, I'm not this Hirou-kun you speak of."

"_You lair Hirou"_

With Karin's dream, she slowly opened her eyes as she saw she was standing on water in the night starry sky.

"Where am I" Karin asked herself as she looked around, "Toushirou."

"_Ari"_ a familiar but faint voice called out to her.

"Who's there" called out Karin as she walked slowly walked forward.

"_Ari, I'm sorry"_ the mystifying voice spoke again, _"Please forgive me… I never wanted this to happen."_

"Ari" Karin repeated, "Forgive who? What happened? Who's Ari?" Karin blinked a couple of times, as the questions filling up her head were confusing her, what was going on.

"_Don't forget about me_" said the voice, _"but more importantly us…I-" _but was interrupted.

"Karin, Karin wake up" Hitsugaya called out to her as he shook her shoulders, "Wake up woman."

"Errrr" Karin gurgled as she sat up, "What happened?"

"I don't know" he stated, "but something's not right, I can feel it."

"I know" she replied, "Something strange happened to me. I couldn't tell if it was real or not."

"A Dream" question Hitsugaya.

"Yeah" she said, "This voice called out to someone seeking forgiveness for something. What I don't understand was why it was in my dream."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he was about to tell Karin about his visual thing that happened to him when the house they were in dissolved as they landed on the grass in a field.

"Oomph" they landed on the ground as the building disappeared.

"Freaky" whispered Karin as she looked at Hitsugaya still in his shinigami form on his feet with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong" Karin asked concernedly as she saw the seriousness in his eyes as he stared out to space.

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds until he said "I'll tell you later" as he turned and lifted Karin off the ground.

"W-what are you doing" blushed Karin as she struggled out of his grasp but was no use.

"I'll take you home" Hitsugaya said as he ran in flash steps, "I have to go somewhere tomorrow so try to not get in trouble while I'm gone."

"Hey!" Karin shouted inoffensive, "I don't get into trouble, trouble comes to me."

"Exactly" he said as a few minutes later they arrived at her house as he set her down, "Take care then Karin."

"Wait" Karin called out as Hitsugaya halted, "You're coming back right?" Karin said as she stared at Hitsugaya's back.

He didn't turn around when he replied "Yeah" and vanished.

Karin held her hands to her chest as she thought worriedly _"Toushirou, don't leave me again."_

"Not again…"

Later that night with Hitsugaya, he climbed into the window of Orihime's house and slid down the wall next to it as he sighed frustrated. His eyes lowered as he just informed Captain Yamamoto of the recent events that has been happening in town.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**I don't know what has happened, but you know what has to be done" Captain Yamamoto stated, "I'm sorry to say, this is a turn to the unexpected."**_

"_**I understand" replied an emotionless Hitsugaya as he bowed and the transmission was over.**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Taichou" Matsumoto said quietly as she entered the room, "Do we have to?"

"As much as I don't want to" Hitsugaya said, "We have to" he sighed, "I never thought I'd get so attach to this place…"

"Don't you mean her" Matsumoto question softly.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out as he advert his eyes to the side.

"I see" Matsumoto smiled softly, "You should talk to her" and left the room as the crickets' chirp in Hitsugaya's ears.

He huffed as he ran his hand through his hair as replied, "I know."

* * *

_**Yo, again long time no see or read. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN!!!**__** Also it may seem like a short chapter so sorry, but for us writers you all should know, it takes time to come up with an idea to write down. You know to keep your readers interested and stuff. I try to keep a deadline but then sometimes I just don't care. I really like this story so when ever I have free time I'll try to get a new chapter up.**_

_**Again for those who love this story thank you for your patience and support and I hope I don't disappoint you all in the future chapters.**_

_**TheFirstTime**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Message Butterfly**

The next day at school, Karin kept looking out the window during her first few classes of the day, expecting someone to be outside waiting by the gates.

"Karin."

"Karin."

"**Earth to Karin!**" her friend I named Kanata shouted as Karin fell to the ground

"Wha, What" asked Karin as she stood back up turning her head everywhere, "Huh Kanata what do you what?"

"HelLO woman" Kanata said as his eye twitched, "I'm been calling you for a while now! Can't you ever pay attention to me when I'm talking?"

Karin yawned as she stretched her arms and said, "No, I see your mouth moving but all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

Kanata huffed at her usually actions, "Hey! I say interesting stuff that people should pay attention to."

Karin looked at him with an eye close, "Again, all I hear is blah, bla-blah, blah."

"Shut up" yelled Kanata, "Anyways back to the matter of why you keep dozing off so much today. I mean, I know the teacher's are boring and all, but all you do is stare out the window."

"It's nothing man" Karin said as she was about to walk away, "Just tired, that's all." But was stopped when Kanata stop her.

"Hey what's this" he said as he grabbed a piece of paper on Karin's desk.

"Hey, that's nothing" Karin shouted as she tried to get it back, "Give it back to me Kanata before I smack you silly!"

"Oh doesn't sound like nothing to me" he said as he began reading the paper…

_It's been a couple of months since you left my heart behind. Crying all my tears, that is why my eyes' becoming blind. Nothing feels the same cause I'm so used to being held. Friends would be concerned at me, but never would I tell. That I was getting hurt by the only one I ever loved, the one who was created to be sent to me from above. I still don't know what went wrong or why we had to end. Not only were you my baby, but you were my best friend. And now it seems like I lost everything I ever had, everything worth living for flying away from my hands. Living everyday, questioning myself the same thing, life without a reason, left me here reminiscing._

Kanata's mouth hung wide open as he read the story or lyrics or whatever it was, as he slowly turned his head towards Karin. "Karin" he paused, "What is this?"

"Hehehe" Karin laughed nervously, "I don't know."

"Really" Kanata responded, "Then why was it on your desk?"

"I don't know" Karin said again, "I was just looking out the window and then everything went blank and the next thing I knew, this piece of paper was on my desk."

"Uhuh" Kanata said disbelieving, "You probably wrote that about that Hitsu- kid, your boyfriend everyone calls him now, right?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" shouted Karin as everyone in the class turned and looked at her as she sat back down in her chair, "What you all looking at?"

"Okay, okay" Kanata said as he rubbed his ears, "Take it easy. But by the sound of your voice I wouldn't say he means nothing to you" as he grinned and Karin stood up walking out of the classroom while grabbing the paper. "So if you didn't write it, who did" asked Kanata as they wandered the halls full of people like them talking and junk.

"I'm not sure" Karin said as she placed a coin in the soda machine, "but at the end of the paper in very small writing I think I see a signature."

"What's the name" Kanata as he eat a bag of chips.

"Ari" Karin repeated as she lifted up the paper, "Know her?"

"No" Kanata munched on his chips, "Never heard of the name?"

"I think I have" Karin said as they went outside to play some soccer, "but in a dream."

"A dream" Kanata repeated, "Of someone's name, what do you dream about nowadays?"

"Saa" Karin whispered, "I can't remember everything, but someone was calling out to the name Ari or something like that."

"Wonder what that means" asked Kanata as they both saw their friend Hinitomi, "Oh look, there's Hinitomi."

"Oi, Hinitomi!" Karin called as she waved her hands in the air and Hinitomi who was playing tennis with some of her friends, turned and then BAM! She was hit by a tennis ball.

"Oh!" Karin winced as she saw the ball hit Hinitomi, "My bad!"

"Gosh Karin, look what you did" Kanata shouted as they both ran to Hinitomi, who was on the floor surrounding by her friends, "Idiot."

"Hey" Karin shouted at him, "Why don't you shut up lover boy!"

Kanata blushed slightly as she said that, "Hey! I don't like her!"

Karin rolled her eyes "Yeah right" as they finally reached where Hinitomi was and check if she was okay.

"Hey Hinitomi, you okay" asked Karin and Kanata.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hinitomi replied quietly as she held her head, "I should've paid more attention to the ball."

"Right, don't let your guard down" Karin said; coming from experience of soccer, "though it was my fault for calling you out."

"Yep" Kanata agreed, "It was Karin's fault, blame it all on her."

Karin bopped him on the head as he fell to the ground and he angrily asked "What'd you do that for!"

"Huh" Karin said as she turned her attention to him and smirked, "Did you say something Kanata?"

"Ugh, forget you. You loudmouth woman" he shouted as he dusted himself off to only be punched to the ground again, "Owww."

"That's what you get" Karin said as Hinitomi helped Kanata up from the ground.

"Oh come on Karin, you know Kanata antics" Hinitomi said as she lifted Kanata off the ground, "Besides you guys do this on a daily basis."

"Thank you" Kanata muttered as a tiny bit of red was on his cheeks.

"It just shows how good of friends we are" Karin laughed as they walked back inside the building and went their separate ways, when suddenly Karin felt a huge source of spiritual pressure. _**"Ugh, what is this feeling?"**_ as Karin clenched her chest and kneeled on her knees, _**"This spiritual power, who is it? Dad's, Toushirou's, or Ichi-nii's, no I don't remember this kind of energy. **_Karin abruptly gasped as her eyes suddenly narrowed and then quickly took off as she ran out of the school skipping the rest of her class. _"Ugh, I'm going to regret that later"_ she thought but pushed it back in her thoughts as she ran towards a vacant meadow, where a shadow leaning against a tree waiting for her.

"Ari" the shadow said as he stepped out of the tree's shadow.

"Shizumasa" as Karin's personality changed as she stepped closer to the shadow named Shizumasa, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave her alone."

"You can not protect her forever Ari!" Shizumasa argued as his eyes harden, "You know they can not be apart forever. It's the _Hidaka_ that connects them and her past and you. Don't fight the _Hindoshi_, when you know it's coming right at you Ari." He said as he vanished into dust with the wind sweeping the evidence away.

"Damn" Ari cursed as she punched the ground, "I'm not ready" she paused and whispered, "And neither are you."

With Hitsugaya, he was wandering around the town checking everything out for hollows and junk when he stopped at a waterfall in the forest far from town. Suddenly Hitsugaya's heart thumped as his eyes widen and stood completely still. _**"What the, my b-body what's happening?" **_Hitsugaya thought as his eye balls looked around slowly as he couldn't move his head or body when he saw something flash in his face. _**"I can't move!" **_His eyes change drastically as one eye turned blue and the other green as his body started to finally move again.

"Hirou-san" called out a person covered in a drapes kneeing in front of him.

"Shizumi-san" the now so called Hirou replied as the caped cover person stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to deliver a message" Shizumi said as she called someone from behind her, "Misu-chan, please."

Hirou's eyebrow rose as a small girl with short red hair came behind Shizumi. As he observed her, she nervously walked up to him and held up an envelope with the secret seal on it. Hirou glanced at it for a second as he reached for the note and held it in his hand. "_Hindoshi" _he whispered as gazed at it.

"That it is all" Shizumi said as she walked away with Misu following behind her.

"Hold on!" Hirou called out, "Why is it now?"

Shizumi turned her head slightly "Who knows what they're thinking now. Must be a following piece of the puzzle" she said as they both vanished into leaves and flew off.

The next morning, Karin and Hitsugaya were safely returned to their houses. Yuzu, Isshin, Orihime, and Matsumoto were all wondering where they were last night but decided not to bring it up.

"Do you think she's okay Dad" asked Yuzu worriedly as she watched Karin sleep peacefully.

"Don't worry Yuzu, Karin is a strong girl." Isshin said as he then turn to the giant poster of his wife. "OH DEAR MASAKI, SEE OUR DAUGHTER KARIN GO ABOVE AND BEYOND THE SKY!" He shouted with fake tears in his eyes.

"Ughhh" Karin groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, "Dad shut up!"

"Oh" Yuzu and Isshin said as they quickly rushed up to Karin and jumped on her, "KARIN!"

"Whoa, whoa what's with all the hugging" Karin said as she struggled out of the grip of her sister and her dad.

"We're just glad your okay" Yuzu said with little tears in her eyes, "You shouldn't be staying out so late, it's dangerous."

"That's right Karin listen to your younger sister." Isshin said as he nodded his head and waved his finger.

"Okay, okay I got it. I'm sorry I won't stay out late again." Karin said as she got off her bed and went towards the bathroom. She yawned "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be ready in a minute and then we'll head to school" she said as she shut the door.

With Hitsugaya, he lies in bed, sleeping, as a wet cloth is placed on his forehead. He breathes in deeply as his heart thumps loudly to himself.

"Goodness gracious" Orihime comments as she walks out of the room to Matsumoto, who is sipping a cup of green tea, "What do you think happened to him now?"

"Dear, dear Orihime" Matsumoto said as she wagged her finger, "It's so obvious that he's sick."

"Well I thought of that much when I saw him past out on the ground" Orihime said as she scrunched up her face.

"No, not that kind of sick" Matsumoto said as she rolled her eyes, "Taichou's love sick" she said as she smiles and winks at Orihime.

"Oh" Orihime said as her face lit up, "I understand now" as she giggled, "He still didn't confess his feelings to Karin yet."

"Apparently not" Matsumoto said dejectedly, "but he needs to hurry up and confess before…" as Matsumoto said the last part very quietly and sadly. Matsumoto and Orihime's eyes fell to the ground as the thought of leaving.

"Do you know when you guys are leaving" Orihime asked quietly.

Matsumoto shook her head "I'm not quite sure, but I hope it's not too soon."

"Yeah" Orihime agreed, "I don't want you guys to leave because when you do I'll be all alone."

"What are you talking about" Matsumoto shouted as she slammed her hands on the table, "You're never alone! Even if you think you are, you're not cause there are a bunch of people that love you." Matsumoto said as she went up to Orihime and gave her a hug "Don't be stupid. Though everyone's not here the exact moment, everyone's spirit is together in everyone. Giving each other strength to keep working hard and protecting each other" she said as tears started to fall from Matsumoto and Orihime's eyes.

"T-thank you" Orihime smiled as tears slipped from her eyes.

Few minutes later with Hitsugaya…

"_Toushirou"_

Who's calling me?

"_Hey Toushirou!"_

"K-Karin"

"_Mou, wake up already __Toushirou"_

"What's going on?"

"_Hehehe, I'll help you get better Toushirou"_

"Better" Hitsugaya whispered as he opened his eyes slowly to find Karin in front of him.

"Yes better" Karin said as she leaned closer to Hitsugaya and pressed her lips against Hitsugaya's lips.

"**AH!"** Hitsugaya screamed as he quickly sat up in the bed. He huffed heavily as he placed a hand on his face and slouched down. "What's happening to me?" He said to himself as he removed his hand from his face. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he stared at the palm of his hand.

"Oh shit"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I must deeply apologize to everyone since it has been a couple of months since I last updated. :( I had this chapter done but I always wanted to make it longer since I've been so behind in updating. I hope you liked how this chapter turned out. I have so many ideas to write down since like one moment I'm writing about something and it leads to something else. XD**

**Omg! Did you know that I never use swear words when writing even though I rate it 'T'. I always forget about it since I'm young and I don't like using swear words a lot, and didn't know if putting swear words would make the story better or worst.**

**So some few things for the next chapter that I've been thinking of, one is to bring Ichigo and Rukia in the story, two to add a new guy and make Hitsugaya jealous and realize how much he cares about Karin, and third to finally hit the big drama part of the story and find out what the title has to do with the whole story. **

**Again thank you all who are sticking to my story and waiting patiently for it.**

**TheFirstTime**

* * *

_**NOW IT'S TIME FOR FACTS ABOUT YOUR AUTHOR**_

**_I have Cambodian and Chinese running through my blood_**

**_I'm a FEMALE_**

**_I'm 13 years old -- believe it or not_**

**_I'm in SEVENTH grade_**

**_I'm still waiting for that PERFECT GUY to sweep me off my feet_**

**_I live in MINNESOTA_**

**_I love WRITING_**

**_I'm very LAZY_**

**_I'm LOUD and SILLY at times_**

**_Then I'm QUIET and BORING_**

**_I love SINGING and DANCING RANDOMLY_**

**_I love meeting NEW PEOPLE_**

**_I love having FUN and HANGING with my FRIENDS_**

**_I wanna COSPLAY so bad_**

**_I'm gonna meet KANTA HONGO one day_**

**_I'm gonna visit JAPAN in the future_**

**_Remember the name cause I'm gonna be FAMOUS_**

**_My favorite games are: Lost In Blue (DS), Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody (GC), Bleach (Wii), Naruto (GC), Pokemon: Colosseum, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness (GC)_**

**_I love reading MANGA_**

**_I love watching ANIME_**

**_I have ONE younger brother and TWO sisters._**

**_I listen to music by: Lil Crazed, Sope, Hollywood, Shiny(Justin Delacruz), MuddyG, Yung J(Jeremy), Jordyn Taylor, 98 Degrees, Backstreet Boys, BabiixJenni, Gigglesx3, Mario, BBMak, Laydii Icey, Gabriel Antonio (Offical NeO), Tata Young, Donnie J, ect._**


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE! It's been about **FOUR YEARS** since I last updated I believe… -.- Yeahhh that's a loooooooooooong time… SO SORRY! . I don't really have an excuse besides I got lazy to write and got into break dancing :D Mwauauha!

Well I doubt anyone still remembers my story and I believe my faithful readers all gave up on me xp and I see why…

But I'm on and off with fanfiction, soooo maybeee, I'll continue all of my forgotten stories that everyone used to love so much…

Well for now enjoy the latest chapter of BMB! I forgot my original plot line of this story, soooo I'll be making it up as I go along!

MUCH LOVE TO ALL STILL READER OR STARTING TO!

**TheFirstTime~ FIGHTING!**

* * *

**Blue Message Butterfly**

A couple of days have passed since Karin last saw Hitsugaya and to say the least… She was worried sick about him.

"Oh what happened? Why doesn't he visit me anymore? Did something happen? No, did I do something wrong?" Karin spoke out loud to herself as she paced back and forth in the living room.

Isshin and Yuzu's heads followed Karin's pacing back and forth in front of the TV. It was nauseating and all they wanted to do was watch the TV.

"KARIN!" Yuzu yelled, "Why are you pacing around so much! It's giving us a headache!"

"I can't help it Yuzu! I-" Karin started to say but was cut off.

"Ohhh Karin, my dear dear lovely and beautiful daughter. What is wrong with you these pass four days" Isshin ran and grabbed Karin's hands into his. "Is it because I am a bad father! I AM SO SORRY KARIN! YOUR MOTHER WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME!" Tears fell down his face and he ran upstairs to the poster of Misaki.

Yuzu and Karin sweat dropped and fell to the ground. "Oh dad" they moaned, "He'll never change."

"Psssh that old man is useless sometimes" Karin said as she sat down in a chair, "He can't help me with my problem."

"Maybe I can help you" Yuzu suggested, "I am your amazing sister, who's always there for you, hehe."

Karin stared into Yuzu's puppy dog eyes begging her to spill her problems. "Ugh, why not."

"Yipeee!" Yuzu did a little dance around the couch and then sat down. "Yosh! Tell me what's bothering you my dear sister."

"Well it's Toushirou I-"

"OH MY GAWD! YOU LOVE HIM!"

"WHAT!" Karin mouth fell wide open and eyes popped out of her head. Then a huge red blush appeared on her face. "NO! W-What the hell Yuzu! I wasn't going to say that!"

"Oh" Yuzu smile fell and she blushed and sheepishly said, "Well, I was just taking a guess cause yeah… I thought you love him and miss him! And I thought you wanted to be all lovey dovey with him! Like in those great romance movies!"

Karin slapped herself in the face, "Noooo! I am not crazy! Pssh why would I like a guy who's short, mean, kill monsters, and isn't techinically alive!"

"Well, that's what love is. You never choose who you fall in love with silly." Yuzu smiled brightly at Karin as she had hearts in her eyes. "Karin, you and Hitsugaya are like a tragic love story! Love at first sight, yet are forbidden to be together." Yuzu pointed to the sky, "Oh the drama!"

"Oh Kami, she lost her mind too" Karin whispered to herself as she smack herself. "Get a grip Karin! Toushirou wouldn't like you, a stupid little kid, with tomboy looks, who likes soccer…" She sighed to herself as she fell down on the couch, "It's just not meant to be…"

"Well maybe going to school, we'll let you get your mind off of him" Yuzu suggested as she dragged her sister out the door to school.

"Maybe…"

As Yuzu and Karin peacefully walked on the sidewalk, Karin felt a very strong presence close by.

"What was that?" Karin said as she skidded to a halt and looked towards an empty field of flowers.

"What was what Karin?" Yuzu asked as she looked at Karin strangely.

"_Yuzu can't haven't awaken her spirtful powers yet, she couldn't have felt it." _Karin thought, "Oh it's nothing Yuzu, you go on ahead to school. I'll meet you there."

"Oh alright, don't be late Karin!" Yuzu said as she went off towards school.

"Now to see what that strong energy came from" Karin said as she ran off towards the empty field.

Finally reaching the empty field, panting heavily, Karin fell to the ground. "Man I'm out of shape." Quickly standing back up, "Now where was that spiritual energy I felt earlier."

Scanning the area, Karin found nothing out of the ordinary. "Was I just imagining it?"

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! "UGH!" Karin's whole body froze, "Why can't I move? What the hell's going on!"

Two shadows approached her in the corner of her eyes. "Who the hell are you! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, we want your friend inside of you and your little boyfriend's power." The strange shadow with short hair said as they looked down at Karin. "Pathetic looking thing, I remember when you used to be strong Ari."

"My name's not Ari! It's Karin!" Karin yelled as she struggled to move her body, but an electric current brought her pain every time she tried to move, "Ughh! You got the wrong person!"

"I'm pretty sure not, young lady." The female figure said, "Where's your lover Hirou? Shouldn't he be coming to your rescue like always, Ari?"

"I'm not Ari and I don't have a lover named Hirou! You crazy woman!" Karin shouted in pain as her body received from cut marks and blood started seeping out.

"Feisty isn't she brother? Don't worry; the extraction of your power will be painless." The woman said.

"NO!" Karin yelled, "SOMEONE HELP! DAD! ICHIGO! TOUSHIROU!"

"Gosh she screams a lot" the male figure said, "I guess she doesn't know about the Hidaka, the Lovers chain and Hindoshi, the Soul Split. Lovers, who are fated to be with one another, must split from one another, forever. Touching isn't it?"

"W-What?" Karin asked confused as she slowly becoming sleepy. "T-Toushriou…"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"D-Dad?" She softly spoke as she soon saw darkness and passed out on the ground.

Now at Urahara's shop, Hitsugaya is sweating bullets as he trains in the underground fields under the shop.

"Ahh!" Hitsugaya shouted as he attacked a huge rock and obliterated it into millions of tiny pieces. "Damn, I need to train harder!"

"Woah is there a party going on without me?" Urahara asked as he skipped to the others, "Hmm? What's wrong with the mini Taichou?" Urahara asked as he approached Matsumoto, Orihime, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Girl problems" they all said simultaneously.

"Oh ho ho, is that so?" Urahara grinned as he whipped out his fan, "Did he upset Kurosaki's little sister?"

"Nope" everyone said.

"He didn't do anything wrong it seems" Orihime said as she crossed her arms and watched Hitsugaya randomly attack boulders in the area. "He just stopped seeing and talking to Karin for the pass four days."

"It's so weird of him" Matsumoto said as she flipped her hair, "I've never seen him this way before besides with Momohime… I think he's just confused with his feelings for Karin."

"That is a problem huh" Urahara replied as he looked at the little captain, "Nothing usually bothers that little brat. Hmm why doesn't he just go see Karin-chan?"

"He's too stubborn, we're tried already." Ikkaku and Yumichika replied.

With Histugaya he fell to the ground in exhaustion, "I wasn't there for Momohime, how can I be there for Karin too… It's best to not see Karin… She'll understand, right?"

"**TOUSHIROU!"**

Histugaya's head snapped up! He quickly stood on his feet, "KARIN!"

'Taichou? What's wrong?" Matsumoto asked as she noticed her caption's sudden tension and nervous look on his face.

"She's in trouble!" He thought and then quickly flashed stepped out of the area and went to find Karin's location. "Hold on Karin, I'll be there!"

Sensing her location, Hitsugaya finally reached the empty field and his heat shattered. He saw Karin's body with marks and blood on the ground. "Karin!"

"About time kiddo" Isshin yelled as he approached him and his daughter, "I got here just in time before they could touch her anymore…"

Hitsugaya eyes wide open, went towards Karin and lifted her cold body. "She's alive and kicking, no worries." Isshin said as he smiled soft, "Thank God."

"Who did this!" Hitsugaya asked harshly as his blue eyes harden, "They will pay for hurting Karin!"

Isshin sighed as he looked up at the sky, "I don't know. I fought them, but I've never seen or heard of their kind before. It is quite suspicious. I'll send word to Urahara about it, maybe he'll know something. Take care of Karin for me; I need to report this new threat."

Hitsugaya could only nod in response. He was speechless as he stared down at Karin's face, blood smudge her cute tomboy face.

"Baka! Why didn't you just… just… run away! Why did you come here in the first place stupid girl!" Hitsugaya shouted in frustration as he threw his fist into the ground, creating a dent.

He closed his eyes and felt his heart ache, "Sorry I didn't come sooner… if only I did, you wouldn't be like this… I'm sorry Karin…"

Time seemed to stop for Toushirou as he looked helplessly at Karin…

The next day

"Ughh, where am I?" Karin asked groggily as she slowly opened her eyes. "Am I dead?"

"KARIN!" Yuzu and Isshin yelled as they squeeze Karin tightly in a hug. "You awake! We were so worried!"

"Yuzu? Dad?" Karin blinked a couple of times to register who just attacked her. She tried to get up from the bed, but pain stopped her from moving, "Oww, why does my body hurt?"

Yuzu and Isshin looked at one another, "You had an accident with some dangerous people. You were wounded pretty badly; you've been sleeping for a long time."

"How long?" Karin question as Yuzu helped her sit up straight.

"For five years…" Isshin said with a serious face.

"Oh five years, that's good" Karin said calmly closing her eyes and then… "WHAT! FIVE YEARS!"

"Aha, just joking!" Isshin said as he laughed quietly to himself.

"NOT FUNNY DAD!" Karin shouted angrily as she threw a pillow at his face and he fell to the ground, but soon regretted it, "Owww!"

"Forgive me daughter" Isshin said as he laid on the ground.

"It's been about a week Karin" Yuzu, "We were scare you weren't going to wake up! But thank God you're okay" Yuzu cried as she hugged Karin. "Don't worry us like that ever again!"

"Aww sorry Yuzu" Karin said as she hugged her sister, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm glad you're alright now Karin, I couldn't stand losing you" Isshin said with a soft smile as he went to pat Karin's head.

"Sorry Dad" Karin said softy as she looked out the window.

"Your boyfriend came to visit you every day since you been sleeping" Yuzu said happily, "He's definitely head over heels for you Karin!"

Karin blushed, "Whatever Yuzu, he's just doing that because he's nice and he's friends with Ichi-nii. Besides, he was ignoring me for four days! What's up with that?"

"Uhh, well maybe you can ask him about that next time you see him." Yuzu said, "I'll be back, I'll bring you some soup! You must be hungry! Come on Dad!"

"Yeah, thanks…" Karin sighed as they left and held her hand to her head, "What's going on?"

From a far distance, Hitsugaya stared at Karin from a window. "She's awake, I'm glad" He smiled softly to himself and disappeared into the shadows.

Karin quickly looked out the window, but saw nothing. Only the bright blue sky, with birds chirping.

"Toushirou?"

Karin then suddenly got angry, "Fine! Don't come visit me! Keep ignoring me! UGH!" She screamed and threw her other pillow out the window.

"Ow! Hey!" a voice below shouted.

"Oops" Karin said.

"We'll looks like sleeping beauty is awake" a familiar voice said. Karin looked out her window and saw her friends Kanata, Hinitomi and some of her fellow classmates.

"Hehe hey guys! Sorry about that" she smiled at them, "Come on up!"

Karin then made her way slowly to the living room, her body still aching in pain. "I'm not lying in bed anymore! Gawd damn!" Her dad then came up and helped her down to the living room.

"_I'll just forget about Toushirou right now. He's just a friend to me anyways… Nothing more..." _Karin thought to herself.

Putting on a smile, "Long time no see guys!"

* * *

Hello once again! I hope you guys like this chapter! I wrote this in about 3-4 hours lol at night time too xD I know it's a bit confusing, but it will all make sense later on… I hope.

Well until next time my fellow readers!

TheFirstTime


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings Earthlings ;D It's been about another **TWO YEARS** since I updated this story and I honestly totally forgot about ever writing again. I think I had more creativity when I was in seventh grade.

Aha, funny thing is now I am in the 12th grade, man time has flown by :P

Well to whoever is reading, I am giving you this new chapter to read. I can't really remember what the heck I was going to do with the plot line and the whole "Hidaka and Hindoshi" business was about but it translates to Hidaka, the Lovers chain and Hindoshi, the Soul Split Lovers o.0 also Hirou and Ari are like their past lives/souls/split personality thing I was trying for… hopefully I will still be able to write the stories you guys want!

Or I will just go berserk and trash the old plot line, who knows!?

PEACE! THEFIRSTTIME! :] BMB!

* * *

**Blue Message Butterfly**

Hitsugaya sighed heavily as his body leaned against the hard bark of tree he was currently hiding in. He ran his fingers threw his snowy white hair as the endless thoughts of Karin and the new strangers who hurt her caused his head to boil.

"_Who dares to touch Karin on my watch!? Do they want a death wish!?"_ The captain's eye twitched furiously as he peeked down below to spy on a little tomboy head of a girl in her school yard. _"Not that she's mine… or ever will be. Even if I wanted to be with her anyway… We're just friends." _He thought to himself as he followed every move the human girl named Karin did.

"Just friends" he whispered under his breath.

It's been a couple of days since the incident of Karin almost being killed due to him being late in saving her. Even after Karin woke up after being unconscious for who knows how long, Hitsugaya couldn't bear to face her. Especially for ignoring her for his own selfish reasons of... Well he couldn't really think of what it was at the moment.

He did leave some chocolates and flowers for her in her bedroom when she wasn't looking. Toushirou left a note, but not being a man of words, he just wrote down:

Feel better,

Toushirou.

Smooth of him, huh?

His heart beat slowly accelerated as he thought of being close with a human girl, not any normal human girl of course, a loud mouth, bossy, tomboy girl, confusing the hell out of his emotions.

"Gawd! That jerk! Stupid, hot headed shrimp of a so called captain." Karin muttered under her breath heavily as she held a broom in her hands. Crazily, sweeping back and forth at an incredible speed, dust filled the area.

"Who does he think he is!?" Karin's friends Kanata and Hinitomi nervously glanced at each other, worried about the state of mind of Karin.

"Talking about your shorty boyfriend Karin?" Kanata casually asked as he picked up some garbage bags, walking towards the dumpsters at the side of the school.

"Maybe!" Karin yelled out as glared at a poor squirrel nearby, "And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Gosh, no need to take it out on the poor squirrel" Hinitomi sympathized, "But when is your stubborn head going to realize your true feelings Karin?"

Karin stopped sweeping for a moment to look at Hinitomi, a brief moment of sadness washed over her face as Karin tried to remember the last time she saw Toushirou. It felt like forever since they last talked, played, and laughed, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"He's really different Hinitomi, he makes me mad at his stupid antics and happy whenever I am down" Karin softly smiled to herself, "Maybe being friends is best for the both of us."

"Jeez, it's obvious you guys are way more than friends" snorted Kanata as Hinitomi whacked her dust pan on top of his head. "OUCH!"

"Shut up Kanata, you are not helping!"

"Don't worry you two" Karin smiled as she laughed at their antics, "I will figure out something, someday soon. Boys are lame anyways!"

"Yeah, boys are so strange!" Hinitomi giggled as Kanata glared daggers at the two girls. Why does he even bother in their conversations?

Suddenly out of nowhere, a glowing blue butterfly, glistening against the sun, made its way to Karin's shoulder.

"Hmm" Karin eyebrow rose as she looked to her right shoulder, "What's this?"

"Oh! What a cute butterfly!" Hinitomi gushed as her eyes sparkled, "I've never seen this kind before."

Karin raised her pointer finder for the butterfly to climb on and smiled brightly as she held the butterfly closer to her face. "How beautiful." Looking deep into the butterfly eyes, something changed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" a strong, familiar voice of the shinigami echoed in her mind, "Forgive me."

Karin gazed around the area and blinked her eyes a couple of times, to register what had just happened. That was no illusion she heard. It was his voice. His voice. The voice she longed to hear again, although at the same time wished to never face.

Back up in his current hiding spot, Hitsugaya grimed at Karin's worried face. _"She must hate me."_

The school bell rang and everyone returned back to their classroom. Karin took a quick glance up a tree, sensing someone in it. _"Probably nothing." _Hurrying back into the building as Hitsugaya disappeared out of sight.

The short captain quickly made his way back to Karin's house to check up with Isshin and if any news came up about the enemy. On his way out of her house, Hitsugaya couldn't help but noticed a slight open door in the hallway of the main bedrooms.

He went to go investigate and as he opened the door, a huge pile of junk clobbered him to the ground. "What the hell! What is this junk?"

Shaking off the toys and towels that were on top of him, he spotted an oval shaped box with a picture of a soccer ball on it, towards the back of the closet wall. _"Well it wouldn't hurt to check what it was"_ he thought to himself as he tripped over a silky scarf on the ground and knocked the whole box down.

"Ouch" he rubbed his head, which he bumped against the rock hard floor, "This place is crazy."

Getting up slowly, Hitsugaya reached to pick up the fallen papers as he stared at one photograph in particular. His eyes soften at the sight of the silly photo strips they took by accident when they went shopping. How embarrassing.

To be completely honest, he really did miss hanging out with the spunky chick he grown quite comfortable with. Their friendship was easily made, but it is easily broken as well.

Unknown to him, little footsteps approached up the stairs rapidly and he barely had time to clean up the mess he got himself into.

"Toushirou" a soft yet vibrant voice spoke out, "What are you doing here trashing my stuff?"

His face turned a shade of red as his back faced her, this was not the way he wanted to make up with her. "None of your business."

Karin's eye twitched hardcore and clenched her fist into balls, "You are in my house, so yeah, it is my business pipsqueak!"

"It does not concern you tomboy!"

"Why won't you let me help!" Karin exasperated as she tried to approach him carefully.

"I don't want you to get hurt" spoke Hitsugaya as his bangs covered his eyes and vanished into thin air through her window.

Karin froze in her spot as her heart pounded loudly in her ears, as if it might explode from all the confusing signals Toushirou was sending her. At first their friends, but not, and then he ignores her for days on in, and then randomly gives me sweet little words of comfort.

Her head ached from all the thinking she was doing, she limped to her bed and flopped onto its fluffy mattress.

The next few days passed and life went back to the way it was before she ever met Toushirou. Disappointingly Karin has not spotted the short captain at all during this time and she couldn't help but worry. She then decided she was done worrying about Toushirou and needed to stop thinking about him all the time. It's not as if he was thinking about her too…

Karin shook her head left and right, "If he's not going to care, then I won't either!" She dressed in an elegant red kimono with golden butterflies and dragons imprinted on the fabric. Yuzu did light make up and braided her hair in a bun, leaving a couple of strands curly.

"WOW! My beautiful daughter is finally putting on makeup and doing her hair!" Isshin hollered as he pranced around the room excitedly at the progress of turning Karin more girly. "I never thought this day would come!"

"Oh shut up dad! This is a one time deal anyways!" Karin took a good luck at herself in the mirror and huffed. A confident smile appeared as she realized she didn't want to think about the stupid boy captain anymore. As she raced off to meet her friends up at the local festival the town was having. "I don't care!"

Arriving at the center of the festival with her friends, Karin smiled radiantly at all the hustle and bustle of the festival. Huge lights, taiko drummers, big red and orange decorations filling rows of games and food stalls were unbelievably gorgeous.

With her friends dragging her all of the place, she fails to notice a noisy bunch of shinigami down the street from her.

"This is just lovely! I miss these kind of festivals in the human world" Matsumoto exclaimed dragging the unwilling Taichou along with her as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Urahara, and Orihime followed close by.

"Ah yes, a place for young lovers to confess their own dying love for each other" Urahara grinned as he eyed Hitsugaya in his blue and white yukata with dragons lined on it.

"Will Karin be here?" Orihime whispered to the group as Hitsugaya just stomped away in anger. "Hitsugaya-san is not looking too good without her."

Wandering off by himself into the crowd of happy and boisterous people, Hitsugaya couldn't help but look for a slight glimpse of her. Although it was his fault for keeping her at a distant, it would be a lot easier for the both of them when they had to part. Forever.

That still didn't stop the horrible feeling his heart gave him at night or the nightmares filled with Karin's sad face of hurt and betrayal. He missed spending time with her, their lame arguments, the competitive game of soccer they loved so much, and acting like a coup- … his thoughts trailed off as Toushirou looked up at the starry sky. "Where are you Karin?"

As if upon his request, Karin appeared right in front of his eyes at the dancing circle, surrounded by hundreds of spectators. Toushirou lost his breath for a second as his mouth dropped wide open at the sight of Karin. He has never seen her with makeup, or her hair tied up, or in a kimono, ever!

Toushirou ran right into a tree branch and fell straight on his butt, being distracted at the new and different Karin. "She must be someone else. It's as if I don't even know her." But he knew it was, with or without makeup, he knew Karin anywhere.

Back over to Karin, she was dancing to the loud music of taiko drums and heard cheering from the crowd every corner she went. She laughed very openly as her friends, Kanata and Hinitomi trying to dance together, but ended up stepping on each other's foot.

"May I have this dance Miss Karin?" A smooth voice caught her attention. She spun around to see who it was and to no surprise it was not Toushirou. She was hoping for it anyways. Dancing with complete strangers was not something Karin did every day, but she did like the attention.

As the man was about to put his hand on Karin's waist, Karin was forcefully ripped away and carried off into the forest.

"Let me go you jerk!" Karin struggled against the body that was kidnapping her from her dance date. "Who are you?"

Finally away from the huge crowd of people, Karin was let down. She angrily stomped on the intruder's foot and heard an "Ouch Karin!"

She froze in her stop as she closed her eyes to the voice she has been longing to hear again.

"Toushirou"

"Karin"

Both stood awkwardly away from each other, with nothing but the crickets' noise and fire flies lighting up the forest.

Karin took a quick glance at Toushirou and blushed slightly; he was very handsome for someone his height.

"Why did you kidnap me Captain Hitsugaya" Karin spat out angrily, remembering their situation. "Didn't you want to avoid me or have you just been next to me this whole week?"

Hitsugaya glared at her for calling him in such an unfriendly manner.

"I was saving you from the likes of slime ball guys like him" he huffed as Hitsugaya gazed at Karin at an angle, "You should be grateful!"

"Not to a shorty like you!"

"You are shorter than me!"

"You know what, I don't need this. I don't need your douche bag self to keep reminding me that you don't want to be my friend anymore!" Karin cried out as she turned to leave, but was pulled into an embrace.

"But I need you" he mumbled into her soft locks of black hair, "I will never stop being your friend."

Tears poured out of Karin's small eyes as she looked up at Toushirou, who gave her an apologetically smile.

"I don't understand you! You save me from a monster, give me chocolates, hang out with me, then ignore me!" Karin whipped her hand out of Hitsugaya's clutch and slapped him on the cheek.

Hitsugaya winced a little as he felt the sting of her slap on his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough! Do you know what you put me through?" Karin choked out the words, "What's your problem!? I am sick of it!"

Hitsugaya eyes stared into the depths of Karin's as he gently placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want to know what my problem is?"

Karin nodded silently as she blinked away her tears.

"I love you.

I love your name,

I love the way you look at me,

I love your gorgeous smile,

I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood."

Toushirou cupped her cheeks in his hand and slowly leaned into Karin, foreheads touching and only a few breaths from her mouth.

"That's my problem..."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter guys! I hope you all like it! I was writing this at 2 AM for three hours! ;D

R&R my loves 3

Holla at your gurl if you have any ideas I should add.

Much love, **TheFirstTime**! ;] BMB!


End file.
